Pretty Rhythm
Pretty Rhythm: Aurora Dream Japanese Title: プリティーリズム オーロラドリーム Italian Title: Pretty Star - Sognando l'aurora Chinese Title: 星光少女 ~ 極光之夢 ~ 'Plot' The Prism Show is an all-new kind of ice skating show that requires its participants to be figure skaters, models, and singers all at the same time. Prism Stars are performers on the new popular ice show, Prism Show. They are superidols whose techniques, singing and fashion sense are a cut above all others. Aira and Rhythm are two girls who both dream of becoming the best, the Prism Queen. They'll have to train hard and overcome both their quarrels with each other and their blossoming interest in boys if they want to achieve their dream. However, the road to success is bumpy. Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future Japanese Title: プリティーリズム・ディアマイフューチャー Chinese Title: 星光少女 ~ 美夢成真 ~ 'Plot' Three years have passed since the events of Aurora Dream... At Pretty Top, a new generation of girls dreaming of being Prism Stars have endeavored through their training. One day, Ayami, Karin and Reina find themselves on the same stage as their predecessors, when Mia Ageha suddenly jumps up on stage and demands to challenge the legendary Prism Show unit MARs. To keep this challenge, the 4 girls are sent to become a new Prism Show unit, Prizmmy☆. As the girls waver and then jump back up, they deepen their friendship and aim for their debut together. To add to it all, 5 teenage girls from Korea, named Somin, Shiyoon, Haein, Chaekyung and Jae Eun (who are the PURETTY), appear as a rival group and have come from abroad to Japan to study at Pretty Top to have their debut as well. In order to meet their future, the girls stand on the stage, and the show starts. Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Live Japanese Title: プリティーリズム・レインボーライブ Chinese Title: 星光少女 ~ 彩虹舞台 ~ 'Plot' Naru Ayase is an 8th grader who can see the colors of music when she listens to it. For Naru, who is extremely good at decorating, becoming the owner of a shop like Dear Crown was her dream. One day, she finds out that the manager of a newly-opened shop is recruiting middle school girls who can do Prism Dance, and immediately applies. Naru begins to Prism Dance at the audition, and an aura she's never experienced spreads out in front of her. At that moment, a mysterious girl named Rinne asks her if she can see "rainbow music". 'Picture Gallery' Pretty Rhythm: All Stars Selection Japanese Title: プリティーリズム・オールスターセレクション Chinese Title: 星光少女 ~ 群星閃耀 ~ 'Plot' Young girl Lala is a Prism Show student, and is aiming to become an idol. She learns the way to shine from previous Prism Stars, including Aira Harune, Mia Ageha, and Naru Ayase. Lala looks back to the past with her mentors to their many experiences and Prism Shows. PriPara Japanese Title: プリパラ 'Plot' PriPara (Prism Paradise) is the successor to the popular Pretty Rhythm series. The new anime is set in the Pri-Para world, filled with girls' dreams and yearnings for fashion, dance, and music. Every day, there are auditions that send top idols to worldwide fame on television and online. Lala Manaka is a 5th-grader at Paprika Academy. Like most girls, she admires the world of PriPara, a sport that tests idol girls on song, dance, and fashion. Unfortunately for her, her school does not allow elementary school students to participate in PriPara. However, through miraculous circumstances, Lala passes the audition to become a PriPara idol and make her first entrance into the world of Pri-Para, where she will make her debut. The main characters are Lala, Mirei, and Sophie,and are later joined by Shion,Dorothy,and Leona. 'Picture Gallery' Brands Category:Anime Category:2010-2019 Category:Ongoing